Broken
by Hope July
Summary: Face à l'Evil Queen qui la provoque en duel et qui est beaucoup plus qualifiée qu'elle en terme de combats d'épées, Emma essaye de ne pas se faire tuer. Mais elle a beau faire de son mieux, son adversaire perce sa garde, et la poignarde de sang-froid. Gravement blessée, la jeune femme va-t-elle réussir à s'en sortir avec l'aide de Killian et de sa famille?


**Hello!**

 **Me revoici avec un OS inspiré des photos qui ont été prises sur le plateau la semaine dernière (pour ceux qui ne veulent pas être spoilés, c'est le moment où jamais d'arrêter de lire x) ) et ou Emma se fait apparemment poignarder lors d'un combat d'épées par une silhouettes habillée tout en noir. Je suis partisane de la théorie qui dit qu'il s'agit d'un rêve, mais j'ai aussi voulu imaginer la situation si les événements se passaient vraiment dans la série.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)**

* * *

\- Dis-moi, ça ne doit pas être pratique de se battre dans cette robe, me moquai-je en me mettant en position de combat.

\- Quand on sait y faire, ça n'a rien de compliqué, ricana mon adversaire, qui ne semblait pas du tout impressionné.

Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer. Un brouillard épais était tombé plus tôt dans la soirée, et je n'avais pas compris d'où il provenait avant de tomber nez à nez avec l'Evil Queen, qui se trouvait à présent en face de moi. Elle était vêtue d'une cape et d'un capuchon recouvrant son visage, mais sa robe était visible dessous. Elle me regarda avec un sourire carnassier qui me fit frissonner, mais n'attaqua pas. Je sentais la présence de ma famille derrière moi : Mes parents, Henry et Killian. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir m'aider : Celle qui me provoquait nous avait bien fait comprendre qu'au moindre mouvement de leur part, elle nous tuait tous d'un mouvement du poignet. C'était moi qu'elle voulait. Elle désirait me tuer, parce que j'étais la Sauveuse. Elle savait que, avec moi dans le chemin, elle ne pourrait jamais mettre ses plans à exécution. Alors elle était venue me défier et, je le voyais dans ses yeux brillants d'une drôle de lueur, elle était persuadée de gagner.

\- Très bien, reprit-elle d'un air assuré. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais bien instaurer une règle : pas de magie. N'essaye même pas d'y penser, parce que au moindre soupçon de ma part, ils meurent tous.

Elle désigna ma famille d'un mouvement du menton, et j'entendis un hoquet de stupeur dans mon dos. Je ne me retournai cependant pas, de peur que mon adversaire m'attaque lorsque je m'y attendais le moins. Je comprenais cette exigence de sa part : elle avait peur de ma magie, et elle savait que j'étais capable de la battre avec. Pour elle, un combat à l'épée était beaucoup plus rassurant.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais te battre, _votre majesté_ , la provoquai-je pour cacher ma peur.

Des tremblements avaient pris le contrôle de mes membres, et je tentai de prendre une grande respiration pour les calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Toute la ville comptait sur moi.

\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai eu une famille qui a pu me l'enseigner depuis mon plus jeune âge, répliqua-t-elle d'un air sournois.

Je plissai les yeux. Je savais très bien qu'elle essayait de m'énerver pour que je me déconcentre. Je pris donc plusieurs grandes inspirations pour me calmer et me forçai à lui sourire d'un air serein.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour gagner ? Me provoquer pour me faire perdre mon sang-froid ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu peux continuer, rien ne se passera.

\- Ah oui ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Pourtant, tu as tellement de peurs, c'est si facile de te déstabiliser.

\- De quoi aurais-je peur ? Demandai-je en essayant de continuer à sourire, mais me rendant bien compte que je n'étais pas très convaincante. J'ai une famille, des amis…

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire malsain, et un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Ma pauvre _princesse,_ tes peurs guident tes décisions, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Tu es terrifiée à l'idée que les gens que tu aimes t'abandonnent de nouveau, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Et dis toi qu'il y a peut-être une raison à cela, et elle n'est pas compliquée à deviner. Tu n'es pas assez bien, Emma. Tu déçois tout le monde, et c'est pour ça qu'ils finissent tous par te laisser.

Je sentis mes dents crisser dans ma mâchoire et me retins de lui sauter à la gorge. Comment osait-elle ? Le pire était qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille : oui, j'avais peur de l'abandon, plus que tout, parce que tout au long de ma vie, les gens avaient toujours fini par me quitter. Et les phrases qu'elle avait prononcé, c'était celles qui me hantaient, la nuit, lorsque je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Il devait y avoir une raison à tout ces abandons. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça devait être de ma faute, parce que personne ne laisse quelqu'un qu'il aime sans une raison valable…

\- Swan, ne l'écoute pas !

La voix de Killian se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit embrumé par la colère. Il était intervenu en dépit de tous les dangers, sachant très bien que l'Evil Queen pouvait le tuer rien qu'en levant le petit doigt. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas longue à réagir :

\- Tu dis encore un mot, et je te décapite, pirate, menaça-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Si tu crois que ces mensonges vont m'atteindre... dis-je en resserrant ma main sur le manche de mon épée.

\- Des mensonges ? Répéta-t-elle en ricanant de nouveau. Tu sais très bien que je dis la vérité. Si tout cela n'était pas vrai, tes parents ne t'auraient jamais abandonnée…

J'entendis ma mère gigoter dans mon dos, mais elle n'osa rien dire. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de retrouver mon calme, mais c'était difficile. J'avais l'impression qu'elle disait à haute voix tous les doutes qui tournaient dans mon esprit depuis des années. Je redressai le menton pour tenter de retrouver une contenance, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser impressionner :

\- Si mes parents m'ont abandonnée, c'est de ta faute…

\- Ils auraient très bien pu ne pas te mettre dans l'armoire et te garder avec eux, pendant tout ce temps, répliqua-t-elle, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à me voir lutter contre mes démons

\- J'étais la seule capable de briser ton foutu sort…

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu te plais à croire depuis des années.

\- Ils n'ont pas eu le choix…

Je sentais la colère crisper mes membres. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas l'attaquer. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, et je devais résister.

 _Ne l'écoute pas, sois forte…_

\- Ah oui ? Continua-t-elle, voyant bien que j'étais au bord de la rupture. Si tu ne les décevais pas, ils n'auraient jamais eu un autre enfant. Ils ont voulu réessayer, parce que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour eux.

Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux, et je sentis littéralement la colère bouillir à l'intérieur de moi. Comprenant qu'elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle ajouta d'un air perfide :

\- Tu es une déception pour tout le monde, Emma.

\- MES PARENTS M'AIMENT, hurlai-je, avant de me jeter sur elle sans réfléchir.

\- Emma, non !

\- Maman !

Nos épées s'entrechoquèrent une première fois, et je compris dans la seconde que je venais de faire une énorme erreur. Elle était beaucoup plus qualifiée que moi, et son épée voletait dans les airs sans sembler lui demander d'effort particulier. J'arrivais de justesse à parer ses coups, parvenant à savoir d'instinct où elle allait frapper. Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas assez : Je n'arrivais pas à percer sa garde, et je me fatiguais.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, mes gestes commencèrent à se faire plus lents. L'épée semblait peser une tonne dans ma main, mon bras était horriblement douloureux à cause de l'effort. La tête me tournait et une goutte de sueur coula le long de ma tempe. Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir encore longtemps à ce rythme, alors je tentai le tout pour le tout.

D'un geste qui ne fut pas aussi rapide que je l'avais espéré, j'essayai de lui porter un coup au flanc, mais elle le para d'un mouvement d'expert. J'eus juste le temps de lire dans ses yeux le lueur de la victoire. Puis, sans que j'aie pu réagir, elle me sourit et la lame de son épée s'enfonça dans mon flanc droit, juste sous mes côtes

J'eus un hoquet de surprise, et laissai tomber mon épée sur le sol. Il me semblait entendre des voix dans mon dos, mais les sons m'arrivaient étouffés, comme si j'étais sous l'eau. En me fixant toujours droit dans les yeux, elle fit tourner la lame dans mon corps, ce qui provoqua un bruit écœurant, et la ressortit tout aussi rapidement.

La douleur me frappa d'un seul coup, et tout mon corps se liquéfia, vidé de ses forces. Je tombai à genoux, puis mon dos heurta à son tour le sol. Couchée par terre, j'aurais voulu hurler, mais n'y parvins pas. Mon corps n'était plus que douleur, et l'air n'arrivait plus jusqu'à mes poumons. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti autour de moi, comme si j'étais dans une autre dimension. Incapable de bouger, les yeux fixés sur le ciel où aucune étoile ne brillait, j'entendis des cris de panique autour de moi, et sentis un souffle d'air qui m'apprit que mon adversaire venait de disparaître.

\- Emma !

Je sentis plus que je ne vis des corps s'agenouiller à mes côtés. Quelqu'un me suréleva la tête, et je sentis des larmes brûlantes couler le long de mes joues.

\- Henry, appelle une ambulance !

\- Emma, est-ce que tu peux nous entendre ?

Je voulus leur parler pour les rassurer, mais un goût métallique envahit ma bouche, et je crachai un filet de sang. Ma mère enleva le pull qu'elle portait au-dessus d'un t-shirt pour le presser contre la plaie et essayer d'arrêter les saignements.

\- Merde, mais où est Regina quand on a besoin d'elle ! S'exclama Killian d'une voix tremblante en me passant doucement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'à ce stade, sa magie ne pourrait rien faire, contra ma mère entre deux sanglots. Vu la profondeur de la blessure, il nous faudrait les pouvoirs d'un Ténébreux.

\- Mais que quelqu'un ait chercher le putain de crocodile !

\- L'ambulance va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle va s'en sortir, dit la voix de mon père d'un air tout sauf convaincu.

La douleur s'en allait tout doucement, et j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était endormi. Ma respiration était toujours horriblement saccadée, mais ça ne me faisait plus mal. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer de plus en plus, et je n'arrivais pas à les garder ouvert.

 _Alors c'est ça, la mort ?_

\- Respire, _love_ , ça va aller, il faut que tu tiennes bon…

\- Maman, ne nous laisse pas…

Malgré les supplications de ma famille, je me sentais partir vers un ailleurs qui m'attirait tel un aimant. Je n'avais plus mal, et, même si je voulais me battre pour mes proches, j'étais tentée d'aller le rejoindre. J'eus alors la force de tourner la tête vers Killian, et ma main agrippa celle de Henry sans vraiment répondre à une demande de ma part.

\- Ne meurs pas… Supplia Hook, des larmes plein les yeux.

Dans le chaos qui commençait à envahir mon esprit en manque d'oxygène, la voix de l'Evil Queen résonna cruellement :

 _Tu es une déception pour tout le monde, Emma._

J'accrochai le regard de Killian. Il continuait à me parler, mais je n'arrivais plus à entendre ce qu'il me disait. Je sentis pour de bon la respiration se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Ma tête dodelina sur le côté, et mes paupières se fermèrent.

\- Ne meurs pas ! Répéta Killian.

Sa voix fut la dernière chose que j'emportai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par une douleur abominable dans mon ventre et mes poumons. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, paniquée, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui se passait. Un voile rouge recouvrait ma vision, j'avais un masque à oxygène devant la bouche et le nez, et était couchée sur un brancard. Les sirènes d'une ambulance hurlaient non loin de moi mais, complètement déboussolé, je ne compris pas que j'étais à l'intérieur du véhicule. Terrifiée, rongée par la douleur, je me mis à gémir.

Une main agrippa presque instantanément la mienne. Je suffoquais tant je paniquais. Je vis le visage de Killian, d'abord un peu flou, se matérialiser au-dessus de moi. Il avait les yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré, et semblait profondément inquiet.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais fut prise d'une quinte de toux, ce qui intensifia la douleur. Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes, et Killian posa sa main sur mon front pour m'apaiser :

\- Tu es dans une ambulance, _love_. N'essaye pas de parler, ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi étais-je blessée ? Que s'était-il passé ? Mes yeux cherchèrent les siens, et il sembla comprendre que je désirais une explication :

\- Tu t'es fait poignarder, Emma.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise, puis tout se remit en place dans mon esprit. Mon affrontement avec l'Evil Queen, ma défaite, la voix suppliante de Killian...

 _Ne meurs pas_

\- Tiens bon, ajouta-t-il, faisant échos à mes pensées, des larmes roulant à présent sur ses joues. Je sais que tu es forte. Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

Je voulus lui demander si j'avais une chance de m'en sortir, mais je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. L'air se bloqua dans mes poumons, j'avais mal dans tout le côté gauche de mon corps. Les machines auxquelles j'étais reliée s'emballèrent et deux ambulanciers se penchèrent sur mon corps d'un air inquiet.

J'avais mal, j'avais peur, mon cœur allait exploser s'il ne se calmait pas. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait percer mes côtes, et la douleur n'en était que plus forte dans mon ventre.

\- Elle fait un arrêt cardiaque !

La phrase lancée d'une voix paniquée eut à peine le temps d'arriver jusque dans mon esprit que une des machines qui était à mes côtés se mit à sonner de manière continue. Encore une fois, j'eus l'horrible impression de mourir, puis je perdis connaissance.

* * *

 _Une petite chambre d'hôpital, plongée dans la pénombre. Le silence est seulement entrecoupé par les bips des machines placées dans la pièce. Dehors, le jour commence à se lever, et un rayon de soleil matinal se pose sur le lit recouvert de draps blancs._

 _Dans le lit, une jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds sont étalés en éventail sur l'oreiller. Un masque a oxygène lui recouvre la moitié du visage et elle est reliée à des perfusions. Elle est inconsciente. Les paupières fermées, la respiration régulière, elle semble paisible. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle s'est battue toute la nuit pour ne pas succomber à ses blessures. Elle a immédiatement été conduite au bloc opératoire, où le docteur de la ville a tout fait pour stopper l'hémorragie interne qui la tuait à petits feux. Cependant, plusieurs organes vitaux ont été touchés : les poumons, le foie et une partie de l'intestin. La magie ne peut plus rien pour elle. L'opération a duré des heures et s'est bien déroulée, mais elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire. Plongée dans un coma artificiel censé la protéger de la douleur, elle est entre la vie et la mort. Un peu plus proche de la mort que de la vie._

 _La porte qui s'ouvre brise la monotonie de la pièce. Un homme y rentre, et reste quelques secondes immobile, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il est stupéfié parce qu'il voit. La femme qu'il aime est dans ce lit, et elle ne lui a jamais parut aussi fragile. Il sait qu'elle mène une bataille pour rester en vie. Il sent de nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes : comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver ? Ils viennent à peine de se retrouver qu'ils sont déjà séparés. Il n'a pas su la protéger, et il s'en veut horriblement. Pourtant, ce qui arrive n'est pas sa faute : il serait mort s'il avait essayé quoique ce soit, et, au fond de lui, il le sait._

 _Alors, presque timidement, il se rapproche du lit et s'assied sur le bord d'une chaise placée aux côtés de la blessée. Il sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps : le docteur ne veut pas trop de monde dans la chambre à la fois, et ses parents et son fils attendent pour la voir. Alors, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il lui saisit la main dans un geste un peu désespéré :_

 _\- Je t'aime. Accroche-toi._

* * *

 _Je vole. Non, je flotte. Un ciel d'un bleu limpide m'entoure de toute part. En dessous de moi, l'océan s'étend à perte de vue._

 _Tout s'explique, et je n'ai plus peur._

 _Je sais tout, j'entends tout ce qui se passe autour de moi dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je suis plongée dans un coma médicamenteux pour m'éviter de souffrir. On ne sait pas si je vais survivre ou pas. Prisonnière de ce lieu paradisiaque, je n'ai pas le choix de vivre ou de mourir. Alors j'attends et j'écoute, spectatrice de ma propre vie._

 _Mes parents, mon fils et Killian viennent me voir tous les jours, mais seul ce-dernier reste même durant la nuit. Je sais qu'il veille sur moi, à sa façon. Il pense que me laisser seule dans cette petite chambre est un abandon. Et il a peur que je meurs, horriblement peur, alors il ne quitte pas mon chevet, comme s'il pensait que j'allais disparaître s'il détournait le regard pendant trop longtemps._

 _Ils me parlent et me supplient de ne pas les laisser. Henry est bouleversé, mes parents dévastés, et je sais que Regina s'en veut, même si elle n'essaye jamais de me parler, persuadée que je ne peux l'entendre. Elle se sent coupable, parce que l'Evil Queen est une partie d'elle, et elle pense que, si je meurs, c'est de sa faute._

 _Mais c'est faux. Je suis la seule fautive dans cette histoire. Si je n'avais pas perdu mon sang-froid, peut-être aurais-je réussi à me protéger._

 _Peut-être…_

 _Une nuit, alors qu'il est seul dans la chambre, Hook prend de nouveau la parole. Je sais que son discours va être différent des autres, je l'entends dans sa respiration saccadée. Plus les jours passent, et plus il a peur que je ne survive pas, car si on ne me réveille pas, ça veut dire que je suis toujours en danger de mort. Je tends l'oreille plus que d'habitude, car je sais que ce qu'il va me dire est important :_

\- Hey, ma belle. Je ne sais toujours pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais je dois vraiment te parler. Ça fait une semaine que tu es dans cet état là, _love_ , et Whale ne sait pas si tu vas t'en sortir. J'ai peur, Em'. Personne ne sait ce qui va arriver. J'ai peur de te perdre. Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'on vient seulement de se retrouver. On a tout un avenir qui nous attend, tu te souviens de ce futur que je t'avais promis ? On peut se marier, fonder une famille si tu en as envie… Ne me laisse pas maintenant, Swan, je t'en supplie. Si tu peux m'entendre, bats toi. Je sais que tu es assez forte pour survivre à ça. Ne meurs pas. Je t'aime plus que tout, Emma, alors s'il te plaît, accroche-toi. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on soit à nouveau séparés…

 _Sa voix se brise sur la dernière phrase, et il ne rajoute rien. J'aimerais tellement lui répondre de ne pas s'inquiéter, essayer de le rassurer. Je l'ai rarement vu dans un état pareil, et ça me fait de la peine. Mais je ne peux pas : je ne contrôle rien._

 _Alors je continue à attendre et à écouter._

 _Au bout d'une longue période de temps, une autre phrase accroche mon attention. Cette fois, ce n'est pas Killian qui la prononce, mais Whale :_

\- Ses signes vitaux ont enfin l'air stables. Je pense qu'on peut la réveiller.

\- Elle est hors de danger ? _Prononce ma mère d'une voix angoissée._

\- Ça reste à voir, on ne peut être sûrs de rien. Mais on ne peut de toute façon pas la laisser indéfiniment dans cet état. Je pense qu'il est temps.

 _Je comprends que je vais quitter cet endroit paisible. Je suis heureuse de retrouver ma famille, et je sais que cette décision est le signe que je vais mieux. Mais j'ai aussi très peur, car je suis bien consciente que la douleur n'a pas disparu, et qu'elle va me heurter lorsque je vais me réveiller._

 _Au loin, au milieu de l'océan, quelque chose apparaît. Je plisse les yeux, intriguée. C'est la première fois qu'un détail change dans cet univers imaginaire. Puis je découvre de quoi il s'agit : un bateau._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions. La mer, jusque là des plus calmes, s'agite subitement, et d'énormes vagues viennent s'écraser sur la coque du navire. Le ciel se teinte de gris, un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin._

 _Je ne flotte plus. Je tombe à une vitesse folle vers l'océan déchiré par la tempête. Ma chute dure, encore et encore, et ne semble jamais vouloir s'arrêter._

 _Paniquée, je ferme les yeux. Je sais que mon réveil va être difficile, comme je sais que je vais tout oublier de cet endroit situé entre la vie et la mort. Je tombe de plus en plus vite, et une nausée m'étreint l'estomac, première sensation physique que je ressens depuis des jours._

 _Puis, enfin, ma chute se termine, et mes pieds rentrent en contact avec l'eau..._

* * *

D'abord, le bourdonnement des néons, puis l'odeur d'antiseptique caractéristique des hôpitaux. Les paupières toujours fermées, je sentis une main serrée autour de la mienne. Complètement désorientée, ne sachant pas où je me trouvais, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux pour en avoir le cœur net.

Ma vision fut d'abord floue, et je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières pour l'éclaircir. La première chose que je vis fut un plafond d'un blanc clair, et je compris que je devais être à l'hôpital. Immédiatement, la pression sur ma main se fit plus forte, et une voix très douce se fit entendre :

\- Hey, _love…_

 _-_ Comment tu te sens ?

Je voulus leur répondre, mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, j'eus l'impression que j'allais étouffer. Je vis Whale se pencher sur moi, et il me dit d'un air rassurant :

\- N'essaye pas de parler pour le moment, tu es intubée. On va t'enlever ça, d'accord ?

La procédure fut passablement désagréable, mais lorsque ce fut fait, je pus rouvrir la bouche, et je dis d'une voix très rauque qui m'étonna moi-même:

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

C'était la vérité. Tout mon corps semblait comme étant endormi, ce qui m'intriguait grandement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé depuis que j'avais perdu connaissance dans l'ambulance, mais j'étais étonnée par ce manque de sensation. Se faire poignarder n'était pas censé être indolore. Whale sembla comprendre ma question silencieuse, et me dit d'une voix toujours très calme :

\- C'est normal que tu n'aie pas mal pour le moment, les médicaments font toujours effet. Quand ils se seront dissipés, on passera à la morphine pour t'éviter de trop souffrir.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Le fait qu'il prévoit de me donner de la morphine voulait dire que j'allais probablement avoir très mal. Je hochai cependant la tête et n'ajoutai rien. Whale ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et vérifia mes signes vitaux avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Je tournai la tête pour prendre connaissance de qui se trouvait dans la chambre avec moi, et grimaçai légèrement. Ma nuque était tendue, comme si j'avais pris une mauvaise position pour m'endormir, et j!y portai ma main dans une vaine tentative pour la détendre.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda la voix familière de Killian à mes côtés.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était assis sur une chaise placée au pied du lit, et sa main était serrée autour de la mienne. Il me regardait d'un air profondément inquiet, comme si je revenais d'entre les morts. Je me forçai à lui sourire pour le rassurer et secouai lentement la tête pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. En continuant mon exploration visuelle de la pièce, je vis mes parents et Henry, qui se tenaient également à mon chevet et avaient l'air particulièrement tracassées. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente ni de ce qui m'était réellement arrivé. J'avais envie de leur poser milles questions, mais je n'arrivais pas à en choisir une, l'esprit toujours embrumé par les médicaments. Cependant, voyant qu'ils semblaient tous attendre que je dise quelque chose, je parvins à rassembler mes esprits et je pris la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?

Mes parents échangèrent un coup d'œil inquiet, comme s'ils avaient peur de me brusquer en m'apprenant ce qui m'était arrivé. C'est ma mère qui commença la récit d'une voix très douce, même si je voyais bien qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. J'appris alors que j'étais resté dix jours dans le coma avant que Whale décide de me réveiller. Apparemment, il avait vraiment cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas, et le fait que je sois consciente en cet instant relevait du miracle.

\- On a vraiment eu peur, conclut mon fils en prenant ma main libre dans la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée... commençai-je, attristée de la voir aussi tracassés.

\- Je t'interdit de t'excuser, d'accord ? Me coupa doucement Killian. Tu n'y es pour rien. On est juste heureux que tu sois réveillée.

Puis, avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal, il se pencha vers moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front. Je serrai un peu plus fort sa main dans la mienne, sentant soudain une sourde angoisse m'envahir. J'étais vivante, certes, mais je n'étais toujours pas sortie d'affaire, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que l'Evil Queen était devenue. Était-elle toujours en liberté ? Si c'était le cas, j'étais en danger. Elle pouvait revenir à tout moment et m'achever avec sa magie, maintenant que j'étais trop faible pour utiliser la mienne. Tout en essayant de ne pas paniquer, je demandai alors d'une voix tremblante :

\- Et… L'Evil Queen ? On l'a mise hors d'état de nuire?

\- Malheureusement non, m'informa mon père avec une petite grimace. A croire qu'elle est insaisissable…

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je ne pouvais plus me défendre, et si elle décidait d'attaquer, je mourrais à tous les coups. J'avais peut-être survécu à sa première tentative, mais elle n'avait pas été un total échec : maintenant que j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, elle pouvait me faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et j'étais terrifiée à cette idée.

\- On la retrouvera, m'assura Killian, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

Je me retournai vers lui avec un pâle sourire. Ça se voyait qu'il avait aussi peur que moi, et j'étais bien consciente qu'il aurait voulu me prendre dans ses bras, mais je devinais aussi qu'il avait peur de me blesser, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Je me contentai donc de presser légèrement sa main en guise de remerciement pour ses mots d'encouragement, et ce fut ma mère qui brisa ce moment de complicité :

\- Toute la ville était très inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Tu as eu beaucoup de visiteurs…

Elle se mit à me raconter de long en large les visites que j'avais reçue, comme si parler la rassurait, et je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. Maintenant que mon cerveau n'était plus aussi embrouillé par les médicaments, j'avais de plus en plus peur. En prenant en compte la menace d' l'Evil Queen et mon état de santé, j'avais plus de chances de mourir que de survivre. Alors j'étais heureuse d'avoir ma famille autour de moi, car je réalisais que je n'étais pas seule dans cette épreuve : ils étaient là, ils m'aimaient et ils allaient me soutenir coûte que coûte… Je me sentais entourée, et ça me rassurait beaucoup.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un léger picotement dans mon flanc droit se fit ressentir. Je tentai de ne pas y prêter attention, mais il se fit de plus en plus pressant, au point d'en devenir désagréable. Ne sachant pas si c'était normal, j'interrompis ma mère pour demander l'avis de ma famille :

\- Je ressens un truc bizarre dans mon… Aïe !

Le cri de douleur se répercuta dans la pièce à présent silencieuse. Tout d'un coup, un énorme lancement dans mon ventre m'avait surprise, et j'avais l'impression soudaine de brûler de l'intérieur. Je portai les mains à mon flanc en grimaçant dans l'espoir de me soulager, mais j'eus l'impression que la douleur s'intensifiait encore d'un cran.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Killian avait posé une main sur mon front et me dévisageait d'un air horriblement inquiet. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, tout mon cors crispé par la douleur, et je finis par dire d'une voix haletante :

\- Je crois… que les médicaments ne font plus effet…

\- J'appelle Whale ! Décida mon père en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

La douleur était insupportable. J'essayai de prendre sur moi pour faire bonne figure, mais des petites gémissements plaintifs franchirent malgré moi la barrière de mes lèvres. Hook était penché sur moi et tentait de ne pas me montrer son affolement. Les yeux brillants, il me caressait doucement les cheveux en me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes :

\- Chut, ma belle, ça va aller… On est là, Whale va arriver, la douleur va bientôt disparaître, il faut juste que tu tiennes bon...

Je sentais des larmes brûlantes couler le long de mon visage et regrettai un bref instant de ne plus être dans le coma. Je n'eus pas le temps de songer plus longtemps à cette possibilité désespérée, car Whale arriva en trombe pour m'administrer une piqûre de morphine.

La douleur se calma très vite, et, bientôt, je me sentis repartir vers un univers ouaté. Avant de plonger de nouveau dans l'inconscience, j'eus le temps de me dire que les semaines qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être longues. Puis, de nouveau, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Et les jours passèrent, lentement et difficilement, car je n'avais droit à aucun répit. J'avais mal dès que les effets de la morphine se dissipaient, et, malgré mon envie d'être forte, je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais l'impression que les organes touchés lors de mon accidents étaient en feu, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler lors de mes crises de douleur. Les quelques pas qui me séparaient de la petite salle de bain de la chambre me demandaient un effort surhumain quand je devais les parcourir, mais je refusais l'aide de ma famille : j'avais peut-être horriblement mal, mais j'étais bien trop fière pour perdre le peu d'autonomie qu'il me restait.

Je refusais à présent les visites de Henry, à qui je ne parlais plus que par téléphone. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état là : il avait déjà assisté à ma défaite lorsque je m'étais battue avec l'Evil Queen, je ne voulais pas qu'il doive en plus me voir souffrir le martyre. D'après Whale, je me rétablissais tout doucement, mais je me sentais toujours aussi mal. Je n'avais même pas vu la cicatrice qui me barrait à présent le flanc droit : j'avais compris à demi-mot qu'elle était impressionnante, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me faire encore plus de mal en la voyant. Alors, à chaque fois qu'on changeait mon pansement, je détournais le regard pour le plonger dans celui rassurant de Hook, qui était toujours à mes côtés.

Il ne m'avait quasiment pas quittée depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Il dormait dans le fauteuil installé dans un coin de la pièce, prenait ses douches dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, et ne s'éclipsait que durant quelques minutes par jour pour aller se chercher à manger, le plus souvent parce que je le lui ordonnais. Si je l'écoutais, il n'avait jamais faim, mais je savais que c'était parce qu'il voulait rester auprès de moi, et je n'avais pas envie qu'il tombe lui aussi malade.

C'était lui qui était là lorsque même la morphine n'arrivait plus à me soulager. C'était lui qui me tenait la main et me murmurait des paroles rassurantes lorsque, la nuit, la peur me tenait réveillée, parce que j'étais terrifiée par ce que je venais de vivre. C'était lui qui me permettait de tenir le coup, parce que je savais que, quoiqu'il arrive, il serait toujours là.

\- Je t'aime. On va s'en sortir, me murmurait-il inlassablement lorsque mes digues cédaient et que j'éclatais en sanglots.

Et, malgré ma situation, ces petits mots arrivaient toujours à ma rassurer.

* * *

Après une autre semaine passée à l'hôpital, Whale me donna enfin la permission de rentrer chez moi, me faisant promettre de l'appeler s'il y avait le moindre problème. Je refusai catégoriquement la proposition de Hook de me porter jusqu'à la maison, et tentai de parcourir les quelques mètres qui séparaient la voiture de mon père de la porte d'entrée à pieds, mais ce fut une vrai torture. Encore une fois, ce fut Killian qui, d'autorité, passa mon bras autour de ses épaules, et me guida jusqu'au canapé.

Une fois installée, les yeux inondés de larmes car je me doutais que si je n'arrivais pas à parcourir trois mètres, je n'étais pas sortie d'affaire, il s'assit à mes côtés et posa sa main sur ma joue :

\- Ça va aller, _love_. Je sais que c'est compliqué. Je sais que tu te sens diminuée, mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Le plus dur est passé, maintenant.

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse et enfuis mon visage dans son cou, laissant libre cours à mes larme.

* * *

La soir même, j'étais couchée sur le dos dans notre lit à Killian et à moi, les yeux levés vers le plafond, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur. Je m'étais réveillée une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, et ne parvenais pas à me rendormir. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, l'Evil Queen était là, me regardant d'un air menaçant, et ça me terrifiait. J'entendais Killian qui s'occupait de quelque chose dans la salon, mais ne l'informai pas que j'étais éveillée : lui aussi était épuisé, et je savais qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Je poussai un long soupir, me demandant quand enfin j'allais pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids depuis mon accident, mon foie et mon intestin blessés ne me permettant pas d'avaler de grandes quantités de nourriture. Je ne pouvais plus exercer mon métier, ni faire quoi que ce soit qui me demandait des efforts, et même si je savais que ma situation allait probablement s'arranger, j'étais désespérée. Moi qui d'habitude n'arrivais pas à rester en place, et bien j'étais servie.

Je tournai mon visage vers le grand miroir qui était accroché à côté du lit, et rencontrai mon reflet dans la glace. J'étais méconnaissable. De grosses cernes étaient apparues au fil des jours sous mes yeux, et mes joues étaient creusées à cause de ma perte de poids. Je dévisageai longtemps cette jeune femme que je ne reconnaissais pas, puis une idée me traversa l'esprit, comme si je voulais encore empirer mon désespoir. Lentement, je soulevai mon t-shirt et posai les yeux sur l'énorme pansement qui me barrait le flanc. Délicatement, consciente qu'au moindre faux mouvement je pouvais faire sauter mes points de sutures, j'enlevai la compresse pour enfin découvrir à quoi ressemblait ma cicatrice.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent dessus, je les sentis s'inonder de larmes et me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de ne pas éclater en sanglot. L'énorme cicatrice faisait une bonne quinzaine de centimètres et barrait tout mon flanc gauche. Elle était rouge et horriblement boursouflée. Je savais que c'était parce qu'elle était nouvelle et qu'elle allait s'atténuer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver hideuse. Je voulus approcher ma main pour la toucher, mais un lancement m'en empêcha, et agit comme un déclencheur sur moi. J'avais mal, j'avais peur, et la vision de cette horrible cicatrice n'avait fait que renforcer mon mal-être. Je me recroquevillai alors en chien de fusil dans une position qui n'était pas trop douloureuse et me mis à pleurer.

Je restai longtemps couchée dans cette position dans l'obscurité de la chambre, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'entrouvre pour laisser passer Killian. Il avait dû entendre mes gémissements, et, sans poser de question, il vint s'allonger à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras.

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il me caressa tendrement les cheveux, et je finis par me calmer un peu. Doucement pour ne pas me faire mal, il me releva en position assise sans se détacher de moi, et me demanda après m'avoir déposé un doux baiser sur la tempe :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _love_ ? Tu as mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, dis-je en reniflant avant de relever mon t-shirt pour lui montrer ma cicatrice.

Il ne broncha pas, et, malgré la situation, je fus impressionnée par son sang froid. Tendrement, il me prit la main et me regarda droit dans les yeux alors que j'ajoutai :

\- C'est horrible…

\- Ça va s'atténuer, Swan, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Je sais, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

J'hésitai une seconde à lui avouer que ce n'était pas seulement la découverte de ma cicatrice qui me mettait les nerfs à vif. Je ne lui avais pas fait part à haute voix de la peur qui m'habitait à l'idée de voir l'Evil Queen revenir, même si je savais qu'il l'avait deviné à cause des cauchemars qui me hantaient toutes les nuits. Mais cette fois, la panique était plus forte que jamais, et je ressentais le besoin de mettre des mots dessus. Me disant qu'il ne pourrait que me rassurer, je décidai donc de tout lui dire :

\- Ce n'est pas tout, Killian, je… Personne ne sait où l'Evil Queen se cache et… Si elle revient ? Si elle recommence ?

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, Emma, répondit-il d'un air confiant. On va l'attraper, elle ne te fera plus de mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu dis ça pour me rassurer, mais si elle essaye de nouveau de me tuer… alors je ne survivrai pas.

\- On va trouver une solution, me dit-il sans se départir de son calme. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, il y a Archie qui peut t'aider. Je ne peux plus te laisser avoir peur comme ça…

\- Je la vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, avouai-je avant de me remettre à pleurer.

Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour essayer de me consoler, et je posai la tête sur son épaule alors qu'il m'embrassait tendrement dans le cou.

\- La vérité, c'est que j'aurais dû mourir, gémis-je d'une petite voix sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je disais.

\- Ne dis pas ça, _love_. Je sais que tu as mal et que tu as peur, mais il y a plein de gens ici qui t'aiment. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté si tu étais morte.

Sa voix brisée me rappela à la réalité, et je me rendis compte que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça. Je me sentais coupable, à présent, et je ne savais pas quoi rajouter pour rattraper mon erreur. De nouveau le silence se fit, et je finis par arrêter complètement de pleurer alors qu'il continuait à me bercer avec tendresse. Enfin, je finis par me détacher de lui et essuyai mes joues trempées de larmes en disant :

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ma belle. Ça va aller, maintenant.

Puis il m'offrit le regard espiègle dont lui seul avait le secret et ajouta :

\- Je comprends que tu sois déprimée parce que, en plus de tout ça, tu es privée de rhum pour le moment.

Je ris malgré moi face à sa tentative pour me faire sourire. Décidément, il arrivait toujours à me changer les idées, même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes. Puis, reprenant mon sérieux, je plongeai une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, et respirai son odeur de mer et de cuir. Mon monde était parti en morceau, mais lui était toujours là. Il m'aiderait à surmonter la douleur et la peur, je le savais. J'étais vivante, ça relevait du miracle, et je devais remonter la pente. Comme le disait Killian, j'avais une myriade de gens dans cette ville qui m'aimaient et qui allaient m'aider. Je n'étais plus seule.

* * *

Puis, de nouveau, la vie.

Les jours défilaient, et j'allais de mieux en mieux. Bien sûr, j'avais toujours mal de temps en temps, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais lorsque j'étais sortie de mon coma. La peur me réveillait toujours parfois, la nuit, mais Killian était toujours là pour calmer mes terreurs nocturnes. Il suffisait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour que je m'apaise, et je me rendormais presque immédiatement alors qu'il me murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Sa présence et celle de ma famille m'aidaient beaucoup. Ils étaient aux petits soins pour moi et, grâce à eux, je reprenais petit à petit du poids et redevenais celle que j'étais avant. Les séances que j'avais chez Archie plusieurs fois par semaine m'étaient aussi d'une grande aide. Avec lui, je revenais sur les derniers mois de ma vie, mon accident, bien sûr, mais aussi mes semaines passées en tant que Ténébreuse et mon angoisse à l'idée de perdre à nouveau Killian. Grâce à lui, j'avais de moins en moins peur et je reprenais confiance.

Malgré ça, il y avait des jours de pluie, ou j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Ces jours là, je ne me levais pas de mon lit et refusais d'avaler quoi que ce soit, rongée par la terreur et la douleur physique et morale. Killian restait toujours auprès de moi lors de ces moments de désespoir, et rien que sa présence me rassurait un peu.

Et puis il y avait les beaux jours où tout me semblait possible. Une journée passée sans douleur, une promenade dans le parc de la ville avec mon fils, un repas en tête à tête avec Hook. La vie me semblait alors belle, l'avenir s'offrait à moi, et j'avais l'impression d'être invincible.

Cet accident, combiné à tout ce que j'avais vécu dernièrement, m'avait changée. Je n'étais plus la femme que j'étais avant, et je ne savais toujours pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que la complicité qui m'unissait à Hook était plus forte que jamais, et que, enfin, j'arrivais à aimer sans barrière.

L'Evil Queen n'avait toujours pas été attrapée. J'avais eu un moment envie de me venger, de lui faire mal à mon tour, mais j'avais compris que ce n'était pas mon rôle : si quelqu'un devait la tuer, c'était Regina, pas moi. Et puis, comme le disait Archie, La vengeance était la consolation des faibles. Si Hook avait réussi à renoncer à la sienne, j'arriverai à ne pas succomber à la mienne. J'allais être forte, pour mes amis, pour ma famille, pour mon futur. Et, avec un peu de chance, plus aucun drame ne chamboulerait ma vie.

Mais si je ne voulais plus tuer celle qui venait de me faire du mal, je n'allais certainement pas la laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Je la retrouverai. Je la retrouverai et je la mettrai hors d'état de nuire. Regina la tuerait et, enfin, ma vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours normal. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, j'estimais le mériter amplement.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Bon, ce n'était pas très joyeux, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à très bientôt!**


End file.
